Stupefied (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: Dean déambulait dans le bunker tel un fantôme, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout ça à cause de Castiel. Castiel qui s'était pointé ce matin là. Castiel qui avait tout remis en question, absolument tout. Le cerveau de Dean s'était mis en pause. Heureusement que son géant de frère était déterminé à lui faire craché le morceau, parce qu'il était mal barré. Destiel/InUnivers/TRADUCTION


**Titre** **:** Stupefied

 **Rating** **:** M pour cause d'une fin de chapitre mouvementée

 **Pairing :** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclaimer :** long One-Shot venant de _Mansikka_ (disponible sur Tumblr et Ao3), je ne suis que la traductrice de son écrit qu'elle m'a gentiment autorisé à vous partager. Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke ainsi qu'à la CW.

 **Note de Naitia : ** Bonjour mes crevettes ! Bonne nouvelle : cet OS est long, et je suis très fière de vous le présenter, car je l'aime énormément. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à le traduire. J'espère que vous allez bien, je ne vous dis jamais assez à quel point vous êtes des amours et combien je suis reconnaissante de l'attention que vous portez à ce que je poste. Sans vous, je n'irai pas bien loin, vous êtes importants .

Je vous laisse découvrir ce Destiel et vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

-"Dean. Dean... _Dean_."

Ce ne fut pas Sam répétant inlassablement son prénom qui l'arracha finalement à ses rêveries. L'esprit de Dean avait toujours cette espèce d'alerte inconsciente dans un coin de son cerveau qui l'informait si Sam était en danger ou s'il avait juste besoin de son attention, et il pouvait sans effort différencier le ton _urgent_ de celui du _je ne peux pas attendre_ sans même avoir à les reconnaître. La vérité était qu'il avait probablement déjà entendu son nom être prononcé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables dans les cinq dernières minutes que Sam avait passé à l'appeler. Mais se le faire ainsi répéter avec une étincelle d'agacement croissante dans la voix n'était pas suffisant pour briser le charme qui s'opérait sur lui.

Non, ce fut le brusque claquement de doigts juste devant son visage dégageant une vague odeur de café qui le fit. Dean sentit plus qu'il ne fit le lent relevé de tête qu'il opéra pour regarder Sam, celui-ci lui offrant une parfaite bitch-face dans toute sa splendeur accompagnée d'un regard noir qui aurait pu trancher de la pierre. Mais l'esprit de Dean était résolument ailleurs, ne remarquant pas la frustration qui se dressait sur les épaules de Sam ou le frisson d'une vive impatience qui le parcourait. En fait, le seul et unique mot qui pouvait le ramener lentement au moment présent fut celui qu'il prononça et qui rendit Sam plus furieux encore.

-"Café ?"

-" Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Dis Sam avec une pure exaspération ; Dean était déjà debout et lui passait devant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans un seul regard vers lui. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent avec appréciation autour de la cafetière fraîchement préparée et il glissa deux tasses en dessous, provenant du placard, en versant une mesure généreuse de café dans chacune d'elles. Bien que la première gorgée qu'il prit ne fit rien pour le ranimer, rien pour le sortir du vague sentiment stupide qu'il ressentait - Dean traîna progressivement ses yeux jusqu'à l'horloge qui pendait au mur. Seule une légère inclinaison des aiguilles l'informa qu'il n'était pas mois de neuf heures et seize minutes. Plus ou moins.

-" _Dean_ ".

Ok _celui-ci_ appartenait au registre de la contrariété, pensa Dean, fixant la tasse dans sa main et se trouvant surpris d'être en train de boire du café. _Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça_ , se demanda-t-il avec étonnement, _je ne me souviens pas avoir touché à la cafetière ?_ Puis un coup d'œil jeté à Sam le dérouta, se demandant _ho, qu'est-ce qu'il_ lui _arrive ce matin ?_

-"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arri-"

-"Hey." Dean se courrouça soudainement, définitivement pas prêt pour l'un des exposés sortit de nulle part de Sam quand il n'avait _rien_ fait de mal, pas une seule chose pour provoquer un Sam qui s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin. Peut-être qu'il avait dormi un peu trop longtemps ? Dean médita pour lui même, se demandant si son manque de ponctualité dès le matin était ce qui rendait Sam si irritable. "Bois ton café et...et souris un peu."

Dans d'autres circonstances, la façon dont les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent et le mouvement que sa tête effectua en avant, comme si elle s'était soudainement alourdie, Dean aurait trouvé cela plutôt drôle. Mais puisqu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où provenait la colère de Sam et qu'il essayait encore d'organiser ses pensées à travers le bol de mélasse que représentait actuellement son cerveau, il avait une tolérance zéro pour les mauvaises humeurs déplacées.

-"Souris. _Souris_?" Les paroles de Sam sortirent de lui comme un souffle de vapeur d'une bouilloire; Dean remarqua la manière dont Sam serra les poings et ceci confirma ses premières impressions : Sam avait beaucoup trop d'énergie enfermée en lui et devait être activement encouragé à aller faire un jogging. Et un long.

-"Ouais." Aboya Dean en retour, fourrant le reste de son café dans sa gorge en faisant claquer sa langue ; le mouvement fît revenir son cerveau à un état de stupidité et la tasse dans ses mains faillit ne pas arriver en un seul morceau jusqu'au comptoir. "C'est quoi ton problème?"

-"Mon- mon _problème_? Dean. Je t'ai... Je t'ai appelé pendant une _heure_. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais ici avant que j'ouvre la porte de ta chambre pour-

-"Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ma _chambre_ , Sam ?" Désormais Dean était vraiment en colère, et son cœur accéléra légèrement en pensant que cela constituait une violation de son intimité. Sam leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer qu'il pensait clairement que la réaction de Dean était exagérée, ce qui ajouta encore plus à la colère de l'aîné. "Je suis sérieux. _Bordel_ , reste hors de ma chambre.

-"J'ai eu peur en arrivant de te trouver sous un tas de vêtements ou-

-"Sammy."

Le _ugh_ de dégoût devança de trois secondes la claque de colère des paumes de Sam sur ses hanches, et Dean observa avec un étonnement croissant comment Sam se promenait de long en large devant lui.

-"Si tu pouvais te sortir la tête du cul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde-

-"Sammy-

-"On à une _affaire_." Lâcha Sam, s'avançant d'un pas vers lui en haussa l'un de ses sourcils que Dean étudia durant quelques secondes avant que le mot _affaire_ n'infiltre ses pensées.

-"Une affaire ?" Répéta-t-il en retour, et cet écho sembla presque faire pâlir Sam.

-"Ouais, Dean. Une _affaire_. Comme...tu sais... chasser et autres conneries. Ce genre de chose qu'on _fait_ nuit et jour ?"

-"Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris." Confirma Dean, en colère contre lui même. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour le sarcasme de Sam, en particulier lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, et hé, n'avait-il pas déjà eu ce genre de pensée ce matin ? Combien de temps Sam lui _avait_ -il crié dessus ?

-"Tu crois que tu peux être _prêt dans une heure_ ?" Demanda Sam en lui hurlant pratiquement dessus, le regardant toujours avec une grande incrédulité.

-"Sûr que je peux être prêt dans une heure. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de se _faire un brushing_ avant de partir." Lança Dean avant qu'il ne puisse entendre les remontrances de Sam, quittant déjà la pièce en laissant une atmosphère électrique derrière lui. Il allait bientôt devenir complètement fou.

De retour dans sa chambre, Dean se surpris à regarder fixement un sac à dos qui glissait lentement sur un côté de son lit, stupéfait de trouver qu'il y avait déjà des choses à l'intérieur. Il secoua la tête et supposa qu'il avait laisser quelque affaire dedans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, Dean ramassa le reste de son équipement et referma la fermeture éclair du sac avec détermination, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, un doigt oisif jouant distraitement avec un brin effiloché qui s'échappait d'un des côtés du sac. Son autre main remonta lentement et deux de ses doigts vinrent se presser contre ses lèvres, son expression devenant perplexe de nouveau. Et si Sam ne lui avait pas furieusement hurlé dessus depuis l'autre côté de la porte Dean serait peut-être resté là, assis les yeux dans le vague, durant un laps de temps indéterminé.

* * *

-"Tu es malade ?"

Dean détourna le regard de la route qui s'étendait devant lui pour regarder Sam assis sur le siège passager, espérant une explication sur l'étrange et soudaine demande de Sam.

-"Malade ? Je ne suis pas malade." Dean secoua la tête, vérifiant mentalement pour lui même s'il n'avait pas présenté un quelconque symptôme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu faire que Sam en arrive à ce genre de conclusion. Il se sentait _bien_ ; _vivant_ même, une excitation sous-jacente bourdonnant sous sa peau qui lui donnait l'impression d'être chargé a bloque pour le reste de la journée.

-"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?"

Le soupçon d'inquiétude incertain dans la voix de Sam fît rétrécir les yeux de Dean et il secoua la tête. "Je ne vois _pas_ de quoi tu-"

-"Tu es comme..." Et Sam sembla se battre avec les mots, faisant finalement un vague geste de la main en l'air et déclara, "Ailleurs."

-"Ailleurs ?"

-"Ouais" Confirma Sam, plissant légèrement les yeux. "Tu l'as été. Ailleurs. _Toute la matinée_ , Dean. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de ça ?"

Des bruits de fond assaillirent les oreilles de Dean tandis que des images floues et des sons sourds l'attaquaient de tous les côtés, faisant dégringoler son cœur dans son estomac et _embrouilla_ ses pensées.

-"Mec. Gare toi."

Dean regarda dans sa direction et trouva la main de Sam à un centimètre du volant, le forçant à le tourner. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sam ?"

-"Et bien si _tu_ n'es pas assez concentré pour conduire, je vais-"

-"Sérieusement." Dean lui lança un regard noir, secouant lentement la tête. "C'est quoi ton foutu problème aujourd'hui ?"

-"Gare toi."

-" Qu'est-ce que-"

-"J'ai dit gare toi bon sang." Un peu de fureur dans le ton de Sam et Dean appuya soudainement sur le frein, pensant avec réticence que se garer constituait la solution la plus sûre pour le moment. Il envisagea de laisser le moteur en marche pour indiquer qu'il voulait que ce ne soit qu'un arrêt rapide, mais le regard brillant de colère sur le visage de Sam lui indiqua qu'il était vraiment contrarié et que cela allait prendre plus de quelques minutes pour travailler dans son sens. Avec un soupir, Dean tourna la clé, remuant sur son siège afin de se sentir à l'aise pour l'assaut qui arrivait.

-"Ok. Comment à parler."

Les sourcils de Dean se levèrent d'eux-mêmes à la _demande_ dans la voix de Sam, complètement ébahi par l'origine de son humeur. Cependant, pensa Dean, il avait été dans les nuages toute la matinée. Peut-être que Sam n'avait pas eu la chance d'aller courir?

-"Dean".

Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen qu'un mot soit dit avec autant colère, de frustration et de rage, pourtant Sam gronda le nom de Dean, semblant prouver le contraire.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Crache le morceau-"

-"Il n'y a rien à _cracher_ -"

-"Ou sors toi la tête du cul bon sang. À moins que tu ne sois malade. Est-ce que tu es malade, Dean ? On a besoin d'aller te faire examiner par quelqu'un ?"

Dean renifla avec amusement et secoua la tête, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses épaules, se sentant tellement _bien_ qu'il ne pensait pas l'avoir été à ce point avant tout cela. "Je vais bien, Sammy. Sérieusement, c'est toi qui es bizarre depuis ce matin. Je n'ai même pas-"

-"C'est ça. On à un véritable cas d'urgence. Il faut te faire vérifier-"

-"Il n'y a rien qui _cloche_ chez moi." Protesta Dean, une confusion grandissante en lui jusqu'à ce qu' _il ne_ se demande si, peut-être, il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas chez _Sam_.

-"Quand même. Peut-être que des soins d'urgences pourraient-"

-"Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de soins d'urgences-"

-"Ou peut-être qu'on pourrait appeler Cas pour-"

Le cerveau de Dean grinça avec de s'arrêter difficilement, ce bruit blanc était de retour, et quelque part au loin, Dean s'entendit lui-même lâcher un souffle complètement dramatique. _Cas_ , pensa-t-il, et il ressentit une bouffée de chaleur immédiate dans sa poitrine, et que Dieu lui vienne en aide; son estomac s'agitait réellement.

-"Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes _encore_ brouillés tous les deux ?" Se plaignit Sam dans un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

-"Quoi ?" Dean se brisa pratiquement la nuque avec la rapidité à laquelle il tourna la tête vers son cadet. "Attends, quoi ? Non ! Non ; moi et Cas... moi et Cas _ça va_..."

-"Bien." Insista Sam. "Donc ça ne te dérange pas s'il vient t'examiner-"

Un rire aigu éclata et emplit la voiture, que Dean identifia finalement comme étant le sien, mais seulement après que Sam ait attiré son attention en lui secouant le bras et que Dean ait baissé les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens, complètement effrayé.

-"Qu'est. Ce. Qui. _Déconne_. Chez toi ?"

Dean observa le langage corporel de Sam et capta la fin de ses paroles, essayant de les accorder avec les images qui se répétaient incessamment dans sa tête... Dean leva et secoua son poignet pour vérifier sa montre - onze heures et quinze minutes. Il devint livide, toujours complètement surpris.

Un lent mouvement de sa main vers son visage et les deux doigts qu'il avait appuyés sur ses lèvres plus tôt étaient de retour. Ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici décidé de prendre à la légère se transforma en explosion de sensations remplissant tout l'espace disponible dans son cerveau. Et juste quand il sentit Sam à côté de lui au bord d'une violente explosion de fureur, Dean secoua lentement la tête et se racla la gorge.

-"Cas m'a embrassé."

* * *

-"Il t'a embrassé." La voix de Sam était emplie de méfiance et Dean se positionna aussitôt sur la défensive, la tension présente dans ses épaules.

-"Ouais. Il l'a _fait_." Aboya Dean en retour, avec insistance, les mots tranchants.

-"Il t'a embrassé-"

-"Ça sonne comme un disque rayé là, Sammy-"

-"Mais genre... intentionnellement ?"

Dean renifla en sentant le doute dans la réponse de Sam et hocha la tête. " _Bon sang_ , ouais."

-"Et," Commença Sam, son hésitation tendant davantage Dean, "Est-ce que c'était...heu... Est-ce que c'était _mal venu_? Heu...indésiré ?"

Le cerveau de Dean s'arrêta soudainement. Il y avait des moments dans sa vie où il était si désespérément fier de son petit frère. Pour être intelligent, pour être si intelligent, pour avoir toujours la réponse lorsque quelqu'un d'autre aurait abandonné. Mais dans des moments comme _celui-ci_ , Dean s'en était rendu compte avec exaspération, que dans des moments comme celui-ci, Sam apparaissait sûrement comme le plus gros idiot d'eux deux. Soit complètement, complètement paumé. À propos de quelque chose de si important en plus, Dean soupira pour lui-même, signe de son impatience.

-"Sûr que c'était _voulu_ , Sammy. Comme... Comme si je n'avais jamais voulu que ça arrive." Parce que pourquoi n'inviterait-il _pas_ Cas à l'embrasser alors qu'il en avait littéralement fantasmé, et toutes sortes d'autres choses avec lui, depuis ce qui devait faire des mois maintenant. Des années, probablement, rectifia Dean, surpris lors de cette prise de conscience et soulevant à nouveau les sourcils tout en courbant ses lèvres en un sourire.

-",Mais vous deux... vous n'êtes pas... vous n'êtes pas _ensemble_. Pas vrai ? Je veux dire," Et Dean regarda Sam bouger d'inconfort avant de l'observer de nouveau avec suspicion et reproche. "Tu me... Tu me l'aurais _dit_ si c'était le cas. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le roulement des yeux que Dean lui offrit ne pouvait pas être plus sarcastique. "Comme si tu ne serais pas le premier au courant..."

-"Ça t'a pris un moment pour me dire que-"

-"C'était ce matin. Comme-" Dean marqua une nouvelle pause pour regarder l'heure, se raclant la gorge et tapotant l'aiguille des minutes pour que cela ne sonne pas comme s'il avait déjà fait un minutieux décompte depuis le matin en question, "Il y a onze heures de cela maintenant."

-"Onze heures ?"

-"Il y a de l'écho aujourd'hui Sammy ou quoi ?"

Dean observa la bouche de Sam s'ouvrir puis se refermer, comme un poisson abasourdi, et décida de prendre son frère en pitié en lui répondant. "Ouais. Il y a onze heures à compter de maintenant. On s'est embrassé. Pour la première fois. Je suis... en train d'analyser la situation."

-"Analyser ?" Le ton dans la voix de Sam aurait alors pu inciter un loup à hurler à plein poumon, cherchant tristement un membre de sa meute égaré, pensa Dean, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-"Ouais. _Analyser_."

Les yeux de Sam se rétrécirent face à lui et un vestige de cette rage antérieure fit son grand retour. "Cas t'as embrassé."

-"Ouais, Sam. On fait quoi là, on répète tout ce qu'on a dit jusqu'à maintenant ? Peut-être que c'est _toi_ qu'on devrait examiner pour cause de traumatisme crân-"

-"Il t'a embrassé."

-" _Ouais_." Et pendant un instant, Dean décida d'être blessé que Sam ne puisse pas croire qu'une chose pareille puisse lui arriver. Qu'il soit _autorisé_ à avoir quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. C'était cruel de sa part, vraiment. Dean soupira pour lui même et croisa les bras sur son torse, décidant que ce sentiment était blessant.

-"Et _ça_ ," Continua Sam, sa voix dégoulinante de dédain tandis qu'il faisait un vague geste vers Dean, le montrant tout entier. " _Ça_. C'est pour cela que tu te comportes comme si on t'avait envoyé un coup de pied dans les couilles depuis ce matin ? Comme si tu avais eu une sorte de... Je ne sais pas. Une Cas-lobotomie ?"

-"Je-"

-"Allons-y."

Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent au jappement de Sam, mais il se tourna tout de même sur son siège pour tendre la clé de la voiture, allumant le moteur et retournant doucement sur la route.

-"Ça..." Recommença Sam plusieurs minutes plus tard ; un rapide regard sur le côté informa Dean que Sam avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses idées. "Ça... _ça_ c'est comment tu réagis lorsqu'il t'embrasse ?"

-"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce-"

-"Mais tu le _voulais_ -"

-"Qui n'en aurait pas envie ?" Trancha Dean en réponse, pensant que Sam avait totalement perdu la tête.

-"Heu..." Sam leva rapidement la main et commença à se tortiller en se passant l'autre main dans le cou alors qu'il secouait la tête avec un déni approfondi, regardant Dean comme s'il était enragé. Bien que son expression ait commencé à se transformer sous les regards continuels de Dean à son égard tout en continuant de conduire. Il avait traversé l'incrédulité, la colère, le choc, la surprise, la stupeur, entrecoupant tout cela de brefs sourires de bonheur. Dean choisit de ne pas essayer d'interpréter ce que Sam pouvait penser ou non, mais préféra concentrer toute son attention sur la route. Ce qui était difficile.

-"Le fait est que," Annonça Dean quelque minutes plus tard. "Moi et lui, on est... on est-"

-"En train de se dévorer du regard depuis des _années_?" Finit serviablement Sam pour lui. Dean se tortilla sur son siège, mais ne trouva rien à redire pour contredire les propos et insinuations de Sam.

-"Ouais, ça." Confirma plutôt Dean, les yeux résolument fixés sur la route en face d'eux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne rougissait _pas_.

-"Ouais, _ça_." Répéta Sam avec moquerie, tel un enfant, bien que l'amusement ait transpercé dans sa voix il avait réussi à en réduire la piqûre.

-"Donc..." Commença Dean, se demandant comment il allait sortir les terribles mots suivants, espérant déjà une réponse négative.

-"Donc..."

-"Tu, heu... tu... tu as un problème ? Avec _ça_? Avec... avec moi et lui ? Parce que c'est nouveau. C'est genre, _tout_ nouveau. On en a même pas encore parlé, et-"

-"C'est ce que tu veux ?" L'interrompit Sam, pivotant un peu sur son siège.

Dean hocha lentement la tête, se mettant au défi de regarder Sam pendant un bref instant. "Ouais, Sam. Ouais... Ouais je le _veux_. Je- je le veux _lui_."

-"Alors pourquoi serais-je autre chose que heureux pour toi ?" Conclut Sam, haussant un sourcil qui informait Dean qu'il trouvait ses doutes absolument stupides.

-"J'ai juste-"

-"Je suis seulement énervé que cela t'ait laissé stupéfait toute la matinée, c'est tout." Rit Sam, se réinstallant dans son siège avec un sourire méchant qui s'élargissait sur son visage, ses épaules finissant par laisser tomber la tension qui lui avait sûrement donné mal au cou toute la matinée.

-"Je ne dirais pas-"

-"Stupéfait" Insista Sam avec un reniflement, la main à l'extérieur de la voiture en train de tapoter sur le cadre de la fenêtre, mais son langage corporel continuait de dégager quelque chose de détendu comme jamais auparavant. Dean choisit de prendre cela comme un bon signe, mais il se sentait encore méfiant face aux réactions excessives de Sam.

-"Donc...Donc tu es d'accord avec ça ?" Répéta Dean, parce que malgré tout ce que Sam avait dit à ce sujet, il avait bien l'intention d' _être_ avec Cas, et il se sentirait encore mieux si Sam donnait son approbation. Ça, c'était si Cas n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis ce matin déjà, Dean s'inquiéta alors, sentant son cœur battre plus fort à la possibilité de devoir combattre ses propres doutes.

-"Pourquoi serais-je autre chose que d'accord avec ça ?" Renifla Sam en retour, secouant la tête.

-"Donc-"

-"Je crois qu'il va nous falloir deux chambres de motel quand on sera arrivé s'il se pointe." Réclama Sam avant d'immédiatement réaliser comment ses mots pourraient être interprétés. "Je veux dire, j'approuve et tout ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de _voir_ -"

-"On ne va rien faire ! Pas...Pas devant to-"

-"Deux chambres," Aboya Sam avec un regard insistant. "Deux. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas les cartes de crédit qu'il faut pour avoir nos propres chambres, de toute façon."

-"C'est vrai." Concéda Dean, la panique latente dans sa poitrine retombant soudain.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant plusieurs kilomètres, et Dean pris le silence de l'autre comme un encouragement, s'autorisant à se détendre un peu et à se réinstaller confortablement dans son siège.

-"Donc. Toi et _Cas_." Dis Sam avec un sourire venant de nulle part. Dean n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour voir la lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Sam qui le scrutait de haut en bas. Il choisit plutôt de serrer plus fort encore le volant et de garder ses yeux fermement encrés devant lui.

"Ouais." Répondit-il, sa voix pleine d'un émerveillement surpris. "Moi et Cas."

* * *

Ça ne venait pas exactement de nulle part, admit Dean pour lui même, seul dans la voiture tandis que Sam était sorti leur trouver quelque chose à manger, les gardant ainsi le plus possible sur la route pour qu'ils arrivent là où il devait être le plus tôt possible. Cas avait commencé à traîner dans le coin plus récemment que d'habitude ces derniers temps, ce que Dean appréciait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, il le lui avait même dit. Assis sur le porche d'un motel trois semaines plus tôt, une bière tenue fermement dans sa main, si proche que leurs genoux se heurtaient, regardant en l'air vers le ciel étoilé.

-"J'aime _être_ dans le coin." Était ce que Cas lui avait répondu, et une heure passa entre eux dans le silence, regardant toujours calmement ces étoiles au-dessus d'eux, mais avec la chaleur d'être pressé l'un contre l'autre en supplément.

Une poignée de nuits plus tard cela se reproduisit. Ils s'étaient assis dans un silence confortable et se tournaient autour jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux ne se heurtent, s'emboîtant facilement et s'aventurant plus loin dans la chaleur de l'autre. Le lendemain, Cas avait atterri dans leur chambre de motel, se penchant contre le comptoir avec les bras croisés et un doigt pressé contre sa bouche, pensif, alors que ses yeux avaient dévié vers Dean avec beaucoup de considération.

-"Marche avec moi" Fut sa simple requête ; Dean s'était laissé emporter dans une promenade avec lui quelques minutes plus tard, et bien que la conversation n'eût été que triviale, une main se heurta à maintes reprises contre la sienne.

Il y avait eu quelques jours où Cas était totalement absent, et Dean avait passé _ses_ jours à se sentir amorphe, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises son téléphone, tournant son regard vers le ciel et offrant autant de prières silencieuses qu'il pensait pouvoir en faire. Seulement vérifier, juste vérifiant que Cas allait bien: _c'était_ tout ce qu'il faisait, s'était-il répété à longueur de journée. Le sourire de Cas l'avait récompensé à son retour. Il avait fait fondre Dean, et le câlin qui avait suivi quelques secondes plus tard avait donné à Dean le sentiment de se retrouver à la maison plutôt que dans l'étreinte chaude de ses bras ouverts.

Ils avaient eu une conversation il y a une semaine de cela, provoquée par Cas, arrivant avec une tarte en équilibre dans une main et un pack de six bières pendu dans l'autre. Des mots silencieux, hésitants, et des aveux gênants sur les _sentiments_ , suivis d'un câlin encore plus intime, la main de Cas caressant la longueur du dos de Dean avant de s'installer doucement dans les cheveux à la base de son crâne, et Dean fourrés dans la chaleur du cou de Cas, pressant des baisés chastes sur la peau sentant incroyablement bon se trouvant là.

Deux jours auparavant, ils s'étaient tenu la main. Cas l'avait saisis avec un tant d'arrêt, hésitant, appuyant ses doigts justes au-dessus de la veine sur le poignet de Dean, puis il glissa ses doigts tout du long de sa paume, les entrelaçant avec ceux de Dean et donnant une sorte de pression rassurante. Dean avait immédiatement pressé les siens en retour, et bien qu'il n'eût pas été aussi fasciné qu'il l'avait été à une époque, Dean pensa qu'il lui avait fallu une heure entière pour s'habituer au poids de sa main dans celle de Cas, la peau douce sur le dos de son pouce en mouvement, la douce force et la fermeté des doigts de Cas entre des siens.

Dean n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose de tel auparavant. Il avait appris étant adolescent l'évasion des lèvres douces et d'un corps chaud, des aperçus momentanés d'autres vies quand il avait des possibilités autres que la _chasse_. Il avait eu l'habitude d'utiliser le sexe comme un réconfort, une distraction, une chose à faire pour régler sa _vie_. La tranquille solidité de Cas qui se tenait juste à côté de lui était toutefois quelque chose d'inconnu, le laissant avec la plus étrange sensation d'être accablé et pourtant très à l'aise en même temps.

Et hier, ou techniquement parlant, les premières heures de ce matin - Dean s'arrêta pour vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone, relevant treize heures et quarante-huit minutes - Cas lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Simple comme bonjour, une demande polie et une confession tranquille de ce qu'il pensait depuis très longtemps.

-"Depuis combien de temps ?" Dean se souvint avoir bégayé, se sentant comme bloqué, son cerveau en plein court-circuit.

-"Depuis un bail." Lui assura Cas avec un petit sourire triomphant.

-"Moi aussi, mon Dieu, moi aussi, Cas." Avait gémi Dean pour toute réponse, poussant ses genoux à arrêter de trembler et leur ordonnant de faire un pas en avant, ce qu'ils refusèrent de faire. Cas avait comblé l'écart entre eux, trois petits pas qui avaient forcé le cœur de Dean à accélérer, sa gorge déglutissant à plusieurs reprises et ses genoux se dérobant réellement. Et alors, les mains de Cas furent sur ses côtés, le retenant, les soudant l'un à l'autre avec une pression douce, mais ferme de ses doigts, qui fit retenir son souffle à Dean.

Cas lui avait lancer un dernier coup d'œil pour obtenir son consentement, et au rapide acquiescement de Dean, il s'était penché en avant, pressant le baiser le plus doux qu'il lui était possible d'offrir avec ses lèvres effrayées. Il s'était retiré, vérifiant si Dean montrait des signes d'inconfort ou de désapprobation; le visage choqué et la bouche ouverte qu'il vit lui firent lâcher un faible grondement de rire, se penchant déjà pour réclamer un nouveau baisé.

Trois fois, Dean sentit cette douce pression sur ses lèvres avant que ses mains ne se desserrent et enveloppent finalement la taille de Cas. Et enfin, son cerveau remit l'alimentation et lui démontra qu'il était nécessaire de _répondre_ ; à la seconde où il ouvrit la bouche pour Cas, il reçut un grognement chaud et heureux. Des mains délicates avaient pris son visage en coupe un instant plus tard et ils avaient bougé ensemble dans une synchronisation suintant la _perfection_ , le _vrai_ et la _maison_.

Combien de temps le baisé avait-il duré, Dean ne pouvait pas en être certain, bien que, au milieu de cela, il avait le sentiment que ça avait duré des années. Et ils avaient timidement reculé l'un de l'autre, terminant l'échange, bien trop tôt selon Dean; Cas était apparemment du même avis, se penchant déjà pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

 _Stupéfait_ , Sam l'avait accusé d'être comme cela plus tôt, et Dean laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire en s'en rappelant tandis qu'il revenait à l'instant présent, souriant toujours à ce souvenir fraîchement créé qu'il avait déjà décidé comme étant le plus génial de sa vie. Stupéfait était _juste_ : Dean ne pouvait _toujours pas_ croire qu'il avait eu une chance pareille, que Cas voulait quand même de lui comme il l'avait clairement montré un peu plus tôt. Qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ensemble et que les choses se faisaient tellement naturellement. On pouvait même parler d'être l'homme le plus chanceux _à ce jour_ , pensa-t-il pour lui-même, s'apercevant vaguement à quelle fréquence il se l'était répété pendant _Le Moment,_ et chaque instant depuis que c'était arrivé.

Il pensait toujours à cela, souriant encore plus stupidement que d'habitude, d'une oreille à l'autre et regardant par la fenêtre quand Sam monta à côté de lui avec un claquement sec de la portière, retrouvant ainsi la complète attention de son frère. Un poids chaud sur ses genoux et il a regarda vers le bas, commençant à éplucher les couches de papier pour révéler un hamburger. Dean savait qu'il finirait par manger tout en conduisant. Avec précaution, il remit le papier en place pour le mettre à l'abri de son regard, marmonnant un merci à Sam pour la nourriture et prenant une gorgée du café qu'il lui tendait, braquant la voiture avec sa nourriture en équilibre dans les mains pour les conduire jusqu'à leur destination.

* * *

-"Cas..."

Peut-être que c'était le _ton_ de Sam quand il salua l'arrivée soudaine de Cas. Une touche de joie, un soupçon de taquinerie, une dose de jubilation loin d'être subtil. Mais Dean ne remarqua rien, rien d'autre que la prise de conscience de la présence de Cas qui avait ébranlé son cœur, écarquillé ses yeux et arrêté son cerveau.

-"Sam. Dean."

La simple énonciation de leurs noms par Cas avait de nouveau secoué Dean, remarquant plus pour _lui même_ que _pour de vrai_ la chaleur et l'affection qui se dégageait de la salutation que Cas lui adressait. Cependant, son sourire était chaleureux, et entièrement pour _lui_ , réalisa Dean, se sentant détendu et incapable d'arrêter le sourire qu'il lui adressait.

L'entende d'un reniflement amusé à côté de lui et Dean tourna la tête dans la seconde, prit en flagrant délit au vu de la manière dont Sam faisait glisser ses yeux de lui à Cas, de Cas à lui, avec un sourire incontrôlable. Au fond de sa tête, Dean considérait avoir du mal à apprécier le plaisir de Sam, mais être en présence de Cas suffisait pour calmer toute sensation de malaise qu'il aurait pu avoir.

-"C'est bon de te voir, Cas." Dis Sam une seconde plus tard ; le sourire de Cas illumina son visage et fit réaliser à Dean que Castiel était subjugué, prudemment incertain de la réaction de Sam quant à leur nouvelle _situation_. Qu'il ait dû prévenir Sam à ce moment-là aurait été hors de question; Dean n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait été si médusé ce matin à la suite de ce baiser, sinon il aurait peut-être détruit la porte de Sam avec ce besoin de partager l'information beaucoup plus tôt. Cas fit un petit signe de tête qui disait à Sam qu'il était du _même avis_ ; Dean se reconcentra sur le moment actuel et se redressa sensiblement.

Ils étaient sur une affaire; quelque part pendant le voyage, Dean avait réussi à se concentrer assez pour écouter, et Sam lui avait parlé d'un nid de vampires et de circonstances douteuses dans le lycée de cette ville. Ils étaient arrivés ici depuis peut-être quelques minutes et avaient déjà repéré les environs et mis au point un plan approximatif sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

-"Deux chambres." S'écria soudainement Sam; le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge et il tourna son regard vers Sam, surprenant son sourire et son hochement de tête. Cas fit un pas en avant, ayant clairement l'intention de monter à l'arrière de la voiture comme il l'avait fait des centaines fois auparavant. Mais avant d'atteindre la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta complètement devant Dean, le regardant curieusement comme s'il décidait quelque chose à son sujet, puis se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser qui laissa Dean en état de choc.

La tête joyeuse que Sam arborait derrière eux obligea Dean à lutter contre un gémissement, mais il regardait avec intérêt les yeux chaleureux que Cas lui offrait avant qu'il ne se transforme en un regard plus tranchant à l'égard de Sam, une désapprobation certaine dans le fond de ses yeux. Sam fit des gestes d'excuses en agitant une main absente, ouvrant et plongeant dans la voiture et laissant Cas et Dean debout, a à peine un pas l'un de l'autre.

-"Hey, Cas." Dean réussit-il à éjecter de sa gorge, son cœur battant et bégayant et le faisant se sentir comme s'il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre pour se ranger sur le côté de la voiture ou s'infiltrer sur le siège conducteur. Le sourire lumineux et chaleureux de Cas pour lui chassa tous ces sentiments, cependant, et Dean se retrouva à se pencher, tout naturellement, réclamant encore un autre rapide baiser.

* * *

Dans cette _seconde_ chambre de motel un peu plus tard, Dean commença à faire les cent pas devant la porte, une main nerveuse agrippant sa nuque tout en tournant dans le petit espace dont il disposait, les yeux voyageant partout, du papier peint minable au fourre-tout au pied du lit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Cas se retourna simplement contre le comptoir et l'observa; sous son regard calme, Dean se sentit encore plus anxieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter, ne pouvant pas gérer ce sentiment d'être sur le fil du rasoir. Alors il avança dans l'espace personnel de Cas, contre le comptoir, et entreprit de l'envahir.

Dean gémit en pressant ses lèvres contre celle de Cas, ses mains remontant une seconde plus tard pour s'accrocher et saisir le col de son trench-coat. Une poussée de sa lèvre supérieure contre celle de Cas et ils ouvraient leurs bouches. De profonds tremblements les frappèrent tous les deux, avec les mains chaudes et assurées de Cas autour de lui, le rapprochant toujours plus de son corps.

Un brave assaut de langue, un pincement dans l'exploration de leurs lèvres; les baisers de Cas contre son cou influèrent sur la respiration de Dean, désormais dure et rapide, une main glissant autour et à travers des cheveux de Cas tandis que l'autre se serrait plus fort contre son torse, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les dents de Cas mordillaient le lobe d'oreille de Dean et le concerné entendit plutôt que ne reconnut son propre gémissement. Et dans une vague de besoin, Cas releva la tête, revendiquant la bouche de Dean comme la sienne encore une fois dans un baiser insistant.

Des mains chaudes sur sa taille et Dean se pencha en arrière, se trouvant à enlever sa veste et à déboutonner sa chemise, les yeux écarquillés et incrédules face à la manière dont Cas laissa tomber son trench-coat sur le sol et jetait négligemment sa veste de costume par la même occasion. Un dénouement de cravate et Dean fut hypnotisé. L'enroulement d'une manche et le déboutonnage des boutons du haut de sa chemise, et Dean se trouva en quelques secondes en train de saliver.

Le bord du lit pressait sur l'arrière de ses jambes; quelques instants plus tard, Dean sentit le poids du matelas contre son dos. Cas se pencha sur lui, semblait prédateur, certain, et très _chaud_ ; le coup de genou entre ceux de Dean lui dit de les écarter, et Cas combla le vide qu'il venait de créer avec une plainte de luxure.

Dean fut bientôt conscient de peu d'autre chose que les lèvres de Cas sur les siennes, un corps ferme l'écrasant et une excitation contre la sienne qui l'avait fait gémir de désespoir. Les doigts de Dean s'empressèrent de tirer la chemise de Cas de son pantalon avant de se mouler autour de ses fesses pour l'aider à se rapprocher de lui, les gémissements d'approbation de Cas s'amplifièrent, remplissant la pièce avec seulement ces _sons_ , et ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Cas murmurant le nom de Dean sonnait comme une bénédiction à ses oreilles, le faisant se sentir tellement digne et tellement entier qu'il arrivait à lutter contre l'envie de se sentir intimidé. Les lèvres adorables de Cas contre sa peau le laissèrent haletant, accueillant la sensation d'être chéri et la chaleur de découvrir à qui il appartenait avec bonheur. Dean garda ses propres discours d'éloge et ses prières pour lui avant que son cerveau ne lui permette d'enfin sortir ces mots, le nom de Cas tombant sur ses lèvres dans des soupirs joyeux.

Et soudainement, Dean réussit une seconde à penser à lui-même, un petit éclat de rire incrédule interrompant ce baiser avant que Cas ne le revendique à nouveau. Sam était un _génie_ en mentionnant une deuxième chambre. Dean se rendit compte alors de la chaleur de la peau de Cas sous ses doigts alors qu'il tirait sa chemise un peu plus haut. Cambré et son nez contre la mâchoire mal rasée de Cas, heureux.

-"Tu m'as l'air _surpris_." Marmonna Cas dans son oreille, ce que Dean apprécia fortement. Leur désir frénétique céda la place à des baisers tendres et à l'exploration humble des doigts sur le dos des chemises ou de la peau de leurs côtes exposées. Enroulés côte à côte et enroulés l'un contre l'autre, ce sentiment stupéfiant que Dean avait ressenti pendant la plupart du temps continuait de faire des bulles sous sa peau, mais c'était chaud et rassurant, là, dans les bras de Cas et il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire, remplaçant le doute par des baisés qu'il acceptait bien volontiers et auxquels il répondait de bon cœur.

-"C'est tellement bon." Répondit Dean quand il retrouva finalement sa voix cachée derrière sa propre _surprise_. "Tellement bon, Cas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a attendu si longtemps pour le faire si on en avait tous les deux envie, hein ?" Cas ne répondit d'abord que par un grondement sur ce qui devait être l'aveu de leur stupidité commune.

-"Je crois que Bobby nous aurait désignés comme _une belle paire d'idiots_." Lui dit Cas, prononçant l'expression comme si c'était quelque chose provenant d'une étrange langue inconnue.

-"C'est vrai." Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, l'accompagnant avec une caresse possessive de sa main sur le bras de Cas. "Je dois être honnête cependant. Je ne veux vraiment pas penser à Bobby quand je suis là avec toi, comme ça. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, penses-y. Personne d'autre, _vraiment_."

Cas baissa les yeux sur le manque d'écart entre leurs deux torses, caressant la courbe de la jambe de Dean contre la sienne, puis appuya sa main contre le dos de Dean et hocha la tête, solennellement, avant de se pencher sur sa bouche et de murmurer contre ses lèvres. "D'accord", lui dit-il, semblant déjà distrait. Dean décida que son moment de perturbation avait assez duré et attira Cas à lui alors qu'il se retournait sur le lit, inclinant sa bouche pour être embrassé à nouveau.

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** Pfiou ! Finie ! Je ne vous cache pas que cette traduction m'a donnée du fil à retordre et j'espère vraiment qu'elle rend bien et qu'elle vous aura plu. J'adore quand Sam s'en mêle un peu, du Destiel sans un Moose pour venir les enquiquiner, ce n'est pas du Destiel les enfants.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis sur ce travail-là si l'envie vous en dis, c'est la première fois que je fais un truc aussi long et aussi compliqué héhé :'). Merci encore à l'auteur originale, prenez soin de vous mes amours et je vous dis à la prochaine fois .

-Naitia


End file.
